Forum:Anti mod clan
Well guys i've been a hardcore anti modder for a while now and have lately been striking back against the mod community and would be interested in anyone to aid in my hobby/clan. You might be wondering "how do you strike back" well for some time now like a species of animal modded guns have been reproducing and increasing in numbers without an enemy. Well we will be that enemy. So far by using tactics of convincing them to drap dupe sell or lend their guns to me i then hit a save point and trow them of a cliff in their game or in your own match. Deleting it permanetly in an entertaining fassion. My beliefs - Duping is ok but frowned upon to anyone other that a close friend - Custom built logical guns are ok for replacements for corrupted replacment guns or examples of how the game works of the wiki. - Modded guns or realy bad exploiting the game to get advantages instead of finding lejits that are nearly as good. So far i've destroyed 73 ish guns and am getting tired of it ( I think i've grown a conciounce and can no longer steal them but i will enlist people and probably retire at 100 guns) - Rules to join Have to go on a succesful hunt with a high ranking member If anyone sees this topic what section of the forums this is in i am a noob poster and can not find this in the water cooler section i left it in - Can not have modded guns for any purpose other than to use as a tactic to get more ( i will teach you how). Can keep an accurate estimate of how many guns removes in bio Rules of opperating ONLY TAKE WHAT YOU KNOW FOR SURE IS MODDED IF YOU DONT KNOW DONT TAKE NOT FOLLOWING THIS RULE WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM CLAN Make sure that the estimate you provide is not exagerated Do not break coc in your exploits Please leave questions comments concerns or give you oppinion of how bat shit crazy i am. Also if you interested in joining leave you xbox live gtag here Tbone0923 04:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If anyone reads this can yall tell me what section it is posted in i thaught it was in watercooler but do not see it their........ - clever and commendable however comma willotree save editor has a locker. still sounds like fun. 10:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually really up for this, i dont want to give my ps3 ID because i want to stay incognito, give me a way to get hold of you, lets hunt down these modderfuckers! (sorry for the cheap mod pun) @Dr. F, we cant stop modders, but we can reduce the population of people so blatantly dropping guns. Kick the hackers, take their names, lets get a list oof them up on the wiki to name and shame.I've wanted to do this for a while but i thougth i was the only one.Danzig1138 11:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) This whole charade is really...quite sad, and this is coming from someone who only ever mods to goof around offline, which I do seldomly...if it's me alone sure I'll be silly, but if others are involved I play seriously. :\ SpootKnight 11:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Plus being against modding yet still allowing the alterations of weapon codes? Even if they're within the standard rules of weapon generation it's still modding...it's hypocracy. What SpootKnight said. "to name and shame"...really?? This sounds more like a witch hunt than trying to eliminate mods. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Plus any who actually does mod ALWAYS has a backup save file. So really your "73ish" guns that you've destroyed is only about 23ish. Seems like a waste of time. Well... your intentions are good, ill give you that. ~ One random guy 13:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) as i said in another post when ever someone gives me modded guns i just toss them off a cliff or sell them then report the xbox user Heyoooo! 13:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) What’s 'really...Quite sad' Spoof, is your inability to realise there's a serious problem. Modding guns for personal amusement (as you stated) is fine with me but when people knowingly go online with their modded guns and call them 'legit' saying they just dropped off Craw - trading them or duping them making others think they're legit, That's just dumb. @Pimps, Yes really, I don't want to play with retarded players that will get my saves corrupt all of the time! Frankly, I don’t see why a player rating system wasn’t set up to begin with. A witch hunt would imply us randomly accusing people of Modding with no proof.. Ima stick to my guns here, Gearbox are doing very little in the way of stopping this issue. What would you have us do? Just bend over and take the twisted hellfire’s like a bitch? I’m not going to mindlessly follow the OP but I think he’s got a point, if everyone does their part then we can sort this problem out. Kick modders, sell their guns, and yes ‘Name and Shame’. Peace Danzig1138 13:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I am aware that modding online is a serious issue, and here's the thing, not I, or any of you on this site (Unless you actually are one of the game devs) have the power to do a single thing about it, so what's the point of taking weapons and tossing them off cliffs? They'll just crack open Willowtree, hit Import from Clipboard, and voila, they have the weapon back. And I'll say this again, an anti-modding community that supports weapon constructs, it's still modding, so you're not helping the community in any way. "Oh nice weapon, where'd you find it?" "Oh I didn't find it, I 'constructed' it on Willowtree." "..." See where I'm getting at? If you're going to be "hardcore" anti-modding, don't use anything that was altered, period. SpootKnight 14:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds interesting, I'm interested in joining, btw, I used to be okay modding, but now that I've found legit copies of my modded weapons, I don't need the guns anymore, in fact I'll ditch my modded guns next time I'm on. My PSN is Extertionist if my application is acceptable.'' Extertionist '' I think SpootKnight has a good point, because although it is easy enough to rain down the fury of our pure gaming bravado on guns with names like shredder shredder, bitch bitch or twisted anything other than a SMG, constructing guns has the same effect of cheapening the experience of borderlands by giving you any gun you want "within the confines of the gun's natural statistics." Don't you see that once you can attain any gun you want at any time with the right tools instead of spending the time to search for it, you are in fact breaking the game just like any modder and their twisted serpens. AZS Boggs 14:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with SpootKnight and AZS Boggs here, there isn't a whole lot you can do here. They aren't actively monitoring the online play, they're only releasing patches to combat the problem (which will only grow once more DLC becomes available, not mention it's hampering their abilities to release new content :| Look at Loyalty mods! :D :| ). Let's be honest here, they won't be monitoring it anytime soon either. The simplist thing is to just avoid the players. Again, I'll reference Diablo 2 in this case. What did they do to modders in Diablo 2? They gave them their own sandbox to play in, Open Battle.net. The only difference between Borderlands and Diablo 2 is the fact there's no true distinction between Open and regular. Trust yourself, trust your closest friends, and unfortunately, don't trade. It's the only way to truly keep the modding down to a minimum. Having experimented with mods on Diablo 2, I can see the short-lived jollies of modding. It's also neat to see what items were left as scrap in the game, such as grenade launchers, being used by some of the friends on Borderlands that mod. I personally won't mod, and I can have fun without altering weapons. I feel it was left this open for one of two reasons though: either they knew this was going to happen or they simply don't care, with beliefs on the later of the two. Let's be honest here: having an anti-mod clan isn't going to do anything but make the people in it look like zealots. Pro-modders actively going against it will look just as bad. So instead of holding an all out war, why don't we just make a thread, easily accessible to everyone, that posts whether they use mods, constructs, or are legit? It'll help sort through the muck of running into the modders when non-modders don't want them there. The obvious problem in this is, of course, honesty. Finding that online is as likely as Skaggs inviting us to a tea party. Regardless, I will start a thread for such to see just how good it is. Ryo Kasami 14:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You should add a link to nagamarky's page as well, there's a nice description there of how to tell if a gun is modded or not! Informing people as well as creating a place to trade legitimate stuff seems like a great idea to me :) AZS Boggs 14:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) See! There is stuff we can do, I don't understand why everyone is saying they agree with Spoot in the sense there is nothing we can do but then give perfectly valid ways of stunting the problem. Ryo, I gave the idea of naming modders but apparently that would be like a witch hunt... Let’s take the OP with a pinch of salt but remember that we can actively do something to stop this from getting out of hand. Danzig1138 14:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC)